


1d25 days - day 11 - Christmas Magic

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1d25 days challenge on tumblr</p>
<p>Niall takes Harry ice skating at Somerset House and gives him a couple of surprises</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 11 - Christmas Magic

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25 days challenge on tumblr, ficlet in 500 words
> 
> prompt was picture of the ice skating rink at Somerset House

“On Niall this is beautiful!” Harry stood at the entrance to the Somerset House courtyard and took in the festive ambience, the music and the way the building was lit; He had never seen something so beautiful.

“Got tickets for skating at 8pm.” Niall held the tickets out to show Harry, “Thought we could go and look around the arcade, tickets include entrance to the tasting.” He pointed the way to the West Wing of Somerset House where Fortnum and Mason had set up their pop-up store.

Inside Harry felt like he had stepped into foodie heaven with chocolates and biscuits in colourful tins, jars of jams and little puddings stacked on the shelves. A display of Christmas decorations caught Harry’s eye and he dashed off down the store with Niall struggling to follow him through the crowd. 

“Niall, look,” Harry called behind him as Niall finally managed to catch up, he held out a robin decoration with intricate beading and a teddy-bear with ‘first Christmas’ embroidered on it. 

“It’s not our first Christmas Haz.” Niall said gently, linking their fingers.

“It is in our house.” Harry stated. 

“True.” Niall nodded and took them to the counter where they could decorate mini Santa sacks and taste a variety of festive cocktails. While Harry was discussing the difference between the spiced candles, Niall excused himself to pay for their purchases before they took to the ice.

Miraculously Harry managed to stay upright on the ice and showed some impressive skills that Niall put down to Louis showing him when they went to the Dome in Doncaster that time. Niall watched as Harry showed how he could ‘almost’ do a pirouette, muffling his laugh when Harry came out of the spin a little disorientated.

“Don’t laugh.” Harry pouted as he skated up to Niall, face pink with the cold.

Niall pecked Harry on the nose, “Never babe.” He took Harry’s hand in his own and gave a tug. “Come on, got something for you.”

After changing into their shoes, Niall took them back to the Arcade and they were led to a table where a fondue warmer was sat. The waiter took their wine order and informed them their fondue would be with them shortly.

“Ooh this is nice.” Harry smiled, looking around the room.

Niall reached across the table and slid his fingers between Harry’s. “Glad you like it, babe.” 

When the waiter came back with their wine and fondue the next few minutes were spent trying not to lose their bread chunks in the cheese.

Looking at his half glass of wine, Niall drank it down in one and reached into his jacket pocket. “Got something else for you.” He said quickly before he lost his nerve, handing a small sack over the table.

Harry took the fabric and smoothed it out. In Niall’s handwriting was ‘Marry me?’

Harry looked up at Niall, mouth open. Niall started biting at his thumb.

“Yes!” Harry squealed and pulled the ring box out.


End file.
